Of Friendship and Death
by achat
Summary: Duo lives together with his boyfriend Matt and finally has the courage to tell him about being a Gundam Pilot. But at the same time he realizes that Matt is having a secret himself. What does Duo really know about his boyfriend? 02xMatt
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**: Of Friendship and Death  
_

_**Author**: achat  
_

_**Fandom**: Gundam Wing x Digimon (Adveture 1 and 2)  
_

_**Rating**: T  
_

_**Pairing**: Yamato Ishida x Duo Maxwell; Heero Yuy x Wufei Chang; Quatre Winner x Trowa Barton; ...  
_

_**Summary**: The last fight of the DigiDestined didn't end as well as in the series. Now, years after, Yamato lives together with his boyfriend Duo MAxwell, who himself has a big secret he's not sure how to tell. Can their love survive their secrecy and the new problems arising? 02xMatt  
_

_**What the author wants to say:**  
_

_Hello everybody!_

_I don't know why but I suddenly got the urge to write a GundamWing-Digimon-Crossover! I know it's not a usual pairing but I like the idea. I hope you do, too. ^^_

_Because English is not my mother language there may be some (or lots of) language mistakes and I would like you to tell me the worst ones, so I can get better. I have to admit, writing this fic is not only for fun but also for practice. Why not combine the pleasant with work?_

_So, but I don't want to talk so much, so please, enjoy the first chapter!  
_

**1****st**** Chapter**

"I'm off! See you tomorrow!"

Wufei looked at him rather unhappily. "Maxwell, why do you think you can go now? We are not through with the case! There is still much to do and we need everybody to work on it to solve it as fast as possible!"

Duo just shook his had and grinned a little bit. "Sorry Wuffers, but I told you weeks ago, that I would go home today early. And it's not a live-or-die situation, so I think you can do without me today!"

"Maxwell!"

Heero signed his lover to be quiet and nodded to Duo.

"Have fun today, but I expect you to be an hour early tomorrow, understood?"

Duo just rolled with his eyes and nodded to his working partner, thankful that at least he was not against him. Wufei shot his lover a dark look, but that never disturbed Heero I the slightest, after all, he was the owner of the most feared death glare in ESUN - perhaps in the whole universe.

"Duo and Matt have their six month anniversary today, Wufei, or did you forget? Duo bugged us about it for weeks, if I remeber correctly."

"Oh." Seemed, like Wufei really forgot. Then he nodded slightly (still angry about being calles 'Wuffers'), accepting Duo leaving. Happily the young long haired man bounced off.

The sun was shining Duo noticed and it sent a smile on his face. The weather was perfect for what they had planned. They wanted to celebrate their 6 month anniversary going surfing at the beach of Kamakura, a little town besides Tokyo, where they lived. But before that Duo had to pick up his boyfriend. His boyfriend.

Duo still couldn't believe it. After Trowa and Quatre (really no surprise here) and Wufei and Heero (big surprise here!) announced their partnership, Duo had often felt left out. He hadn't wanted to intrude in his friends new found happiness and often stayed away to give the couples time together. But he himself had felt so alone. He himself couldn't believe to ever be able to find a boyfriend (he was gay, too, yeah, so what?). He had been a terrorist, after all, had killed lots of people, had been a street rat and had a big paranoia from war. Especially his paranoia was something, none of his partners were able to handle. One of his dates – a psychiatrist - had managed his paranoia, but as Duo told him he had been a Gundam Pilot, he had run for it.

Nobody wanted to be close to a Gundam Pilot, they were dangerous after all. Murderers.

Duo sighted.

And then Matt came. The first time Duo had spoken with him he had felt like speaking to Heero Yuy in blonde. Matt was equally closed off, silent and unsocial as the perfect soldier. It was funny, really. Perhaps that had been the reason why Duo, who had resigned himself to be alone for the rest of his life already, decided to try it one last time. Duo had had a crush on Heero once and he fell for Matt really fast.

And Matt…. Once he got out of his shell and developed an interest in Duo, it kind of just happened. To be honest, it is not normal to start a relationship with sleeping with each other and asking for names afterwards, but it worked for them.

And now, six month after they both worked the courage up to start an official relationship, Duo had decided to confess everything to Matt. The blonde already knew that Duo had fought in the war, a war Matt himself had stayed completely out of. Matt had experienced the nightmares Duo suffered from and accepted the security check Duo had to do every time they went somewhere. He dealt with all that remarkably well, for a civilian even better.

And now Duo decided it was time to take the last step and see, if Matt really loved him, no matter what. If he could accept even the darkest side of Duo, if he could accept his past as a Gundam Pilot and Shinigami, his second half.

"Maaatttt! Hey!", he shouted, seeing the blonde man standing at the side of the road. Matt, wearing a blue jeans and a black shirt, nodded to him and stepped aside, as Duo parked on the side of the road. The long haired man hopped off the bike and drew his boyfriend in a bone-crushing hug.

"How are you! Oh, I'm so happy to see you! Wufei almost didn't want to let me go, but he would never be able to stop me from seeing you! I hope you didn't have to wait long? I came as fast as possible and…" He was silenced by the lips pressed shortly his own. Duo blinked. It never happened that Matt showed his affection in public, mainly because it wasn't proper in Japan, not even for heterosexual couples, god forbid homosexual couples. And while Japanese simply were to polite to say anything, Duo could see and feel the disgusted and disapproving looks they got. He didn't care. His Matt had just kissed him and that was all that mattered! He was happy!

"Shut up. I don't want to know how many speed limits you broke on your way here." Matt answered, the words way colder than his actions. Duo could see the content glint in his boyfriend eyes. Matt just didn't know how to express himself in words. But Duo could live with that. He was used to it. He had Heero as a partner, you know?

"You got your things?", Duo asked and Matt just lifted up the bag sitting beside him.

"Okay, then hop on, I'm driving us to Kamakura!"

"Oh no!" Matt responded and shook his head, "I'm driving. I like to live a while longer and really don't trust you behind a wheel, no matter what king of vehicle." Duo groaned. He wasn't that bad, really! He just sometimes forgot that it was a bike he was driving in the normal traffic, not his Deathscythe in space. But then he shrugged and threw the keys to Matt, who catched them with ease. When Matt drove, at least he wouldn't get a slip...

The surfing had been fun, Duo had to admit. Really fun. Even if Matt looked like a drowned rat. Duo couldn't help and started to laughed at the disgruntled looking Matt.

"That was really the first time you tried surfing?" Yamato asked slightly amazed. Duo agreed. "Unbelievable, you were better than me and I at least stood on a bord already, even if not very often. But still…."

Duo proudly stuck out his chest. "What can I say, I'm a natural! In everything!"

Yamatos lips curved upwads. "Mh."

They were sitting in a nice restaurant on a little island near Kamakura, looking at the sea. It was already dark and you could even see some stars in the sky. But Duo didn't pay them any attention, he didn't even see them, much less was able to enjoy them. He had to tell Yamato the truth. Now. If he didn't do it now, he would never be able to work enough courage up to do it.

"Yamato? I… I have to tell you something" he started, poking in the rice bowl with one of his chopsticks. His counterpart sat up straight. It was rare that Duo used Yamatos right name, not the nickname, so it meant that he was really serious. And that alone didn't happen very often.

"So you finally decided to tell me whats bugging you the whole day?" Matt asked into the silence, that stretched between them. Duo startled.

"What?"

Yamato just looked at him with his cold blue eyes.

"I may be blonde, but I'm neither dump nor stupid. Something is bothering you. You tried to hide it, but you can't, it seems to be too big for it."

Duo smiled. It was a sad smile.

"Even if you look like you don't care about anything you are still much more perceptive and observant than anybody would give you credit for. Mat…"

"His lover sighted and leaned forward over the table, resting his head on his hands.

"Just say it." And that was all. No more persuading, no more digging, no curious questions, just one demand. That was so typically Yamato Ishida, Duo couldn't help but grin.

"You remember when I admitted to have fought in the war?" He asked then, carefully and still undecided on how to breach the topic best. Matt nodded.

"Yeah. After you nearly killed me when I tried to wake you up from one of your nightmares."

Duo winced as he remembered that particular event. Never had anything like this happened with one of his former lovers before. And that incident hadn't thankfully repeated itself, but ever since then, he was slightly frightened to sleep besides his lover. Frightened that he would one day wake up just to find out that he had slit Matts throat in his sleep.

"We have talked about that. You spoke with a psychiatrist after that and I learned how to wake you up from a nightmare relatively safely. It was a onetime thing."

"Yes. And it's not about that incident. I want to talk to you about my part in the war."

Yamato stilled. Suddenly he seemed more alert, his eyes never leaving Duo. A slight frown marred his face.

"What of it?" The suspicious tone hurt Duo slightly but he should have expected it. He had never talked to Matt about anything concerning the war, not even which side he fought for. He had kept his opinion about it to himself, not wanting to let the war disturb his relationship with Yamato. And, subconscious most likely, Matt had done the same. He may be a civilian, still he should have a opinion about the war, about the outcome, but he never talked about it. In their relationship it had been an off-limits topic. Until now. It was time to change it.

"I think I avoided it long enough, you should know the truth. It is only fair that you know who exactly you are dating. I'm not sure how much you know of the war, of the fractions involved. It was pretty confusing sometimes, eh? Even I wasn't sure for who I fought at one time or another…"

"What I know of the war? Not much", Matt admitted, "at that time I had some… some big personal problems. I have seen the news but didn't actively follow the events."

Duo nodded. "Tell me what you know, that will make explaining easier for me."

Yamato stroked a streak of blond hair out of his face and his gaze drifted to the sea. An eagle was croaking over their heads.

"I think it all started with the colonies sending the Gundams down to earth, although I believe the peace was shaky already at that time. The alliance took that as an offence and attacked the colonies, tried to destroy the Gundams several times. Unsuccessfully, I think. The Gundams killed some people on a peace conference or something like that…", Matt hesitated, unsure and thinking hard, "then I'm not sure. It got confusing. At one point Oz overtook the Alliance and fought for earth. The colonies had White Fang – I'm not sure when these came into the picture. And the Gundams were still there but I don't know, for whom they fought. Only that they fought. For the colonies, too, I believe. Sanc was attacked at one point. I remember it being in the news. Then White Fang tried to destroy earth", here Yamato shuddered slightly. It was certainly not nice to remember that event. "Oz opposed them. The Gundams, too, if I recall correctly. There had been this broadcast of part of the fight from two Gundams. One belonging to White Fang? I'm really not sure. And then they stopped White Fang. The Earth Sphere United Nations were founded. That's about it."

"And I think I have never heard you talk so much" Duo joked. He was amazed about how much his boyfriend could remember when he said, he hadn't paid attention at that time.

"A lot of it I read afterwards", Yamato shrugged. "And, what had been your place in it?"

The grin was wiped out of Duos face instantly.

"I… I was a Gundam Pilot, Yamato. I was Gundam Pilot 02. Shinigami." He whispered it, but as he saw Yamato stiffen he knew the blonde had heard his words. Duo braced himself for rejection. Silence spread between them. Duo didn't even dare to breathe out loud. He didn't want to loose Yamato, but he woudn't force him into a relationship. Duo hoped, prayed, that his decision to tell was right. Should he say more? Tell Matt more? So that he may understand? Or should he keep silent and leave him thinking? Duos mind was running in cycles.

"I see…" Matt said finally, after what seemed like hours.

"See what?" Duo asked, not sure, if it was a good or a bad reaction. He dared to look up only to be taken back by how closed off Yamato suddenly was. Not even on their first meeting he had had such a stony appearance.

The blonde stood up. "Matt?" Duo whispered, hating himself about how weak it sounded. Not at all like the big bad Gundam Pilot he normally was. The blonde just shook his head.

"I have to think about it. Please. Give me a little time, okay? I will… I will call you…."

And with that Yamato Ishida left Duo Maxwell behind. Duo just prayed it was not for good.

_Until next time,_

_achat_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sooo... I have completed the 2nd chapter and here it is! _

_But before that I would like to thank kyuuo for the review and your questions will be answered in the story later on. I just want to say that I changed the end of the series in a much darker one. But the rest you will find out during reading the story. ^^_

_And now have fun!_

* * *

**2****nd**** Chapter**

A hot pot of coffee was placed in front of him. Duo lifted his head just to look directly in Quatres worried face. The blonde took a chair and sat down opposite of him. Then a tray with two plates with sandwiches was placed on the table, Trowa sitting down besides Quatre. After that another seemingly alike tray was placed besides Duo by Heero, one of the plates with sandwiches found ts way directly in front of Duos face, which still lay half on the table, resting on his hands. Wufei sat down on the other side of Duo, he had a bowl of rice with some vegetables.

Duo made a face.

"What do you want?", he complained. He didn't want to talk to his friends. He wanted to be left alone.

"Duo? What's up with you? Ever since your afternoon with Yamato, you are awfully quiet und subdued. Did something happen between the two of you?" Quatre asked directly, worry tinting his voice. Duo closed his eyes briefly. He didn't like to worry hi friends but he couldn't bring himself to act like his usual cheerful self.

"Did he hurt you?" Heero asked, cutting one of the sandwiches with a knife rather vigorous. Duo flinched a little bit at Heeros display of emotions then he shook his head.

"It's my fault, really" he mumbled and took the pot of coffee. His eyes wandered around the staff dining room. It was almost empty, lunch time was already over. He sighed deeply.

"I told him the truth", he finally admitted, "the truth about myself. That I was a Gundam Pilot. You know? Matt knows it now."

Quatre inhaled sharply.

"Oh, Duo! He didn't took well to it, I presume?"

"That's what I don't know! Damn it!" Duo suddenly shouted out loud and leaped up, smashing his fist on the table. The dishes clattered and one of the cooking personal looked at them curiously. Heero and Wufei both laid a hand on each of Duos shoulders and pressed him back in his seat. He didn't put up much of a fight.

"What do you mean?" prompted Wufei him to elaborate. Duo sighted again deeply.

"He… he just said that he would need to think about it and that he would call me. Then he walked away. But I couldn't read anything from his face. He neither looked accepting nor disgusted. He has still to call me. He told me he would. I'm not sure he will through. Perhaps he decided to never call me because he couldn't stand the fact of having slept with a murderer. I…"

Duo sighted again. He felt like having a breakdown and realized, just how much Matt really meant to him. How much he loved him. And that he would fight for him and make him try to love him, no matter if the blonde decided to break up or not.

"Ishida is a civilian, you know. He never had anything to do with war or violence in general. The possibility that he won't understand your actions during the war is very high. There is a reason why many soldiers find their love before they start their career in the military, find somebody in the military or with an equal background or stay alone forever, you know?"

"Wufei!" Quatre hissed, not wanting to take even more hope from his friend.

"But still" Wufei continued, not fazed from Quatres insert, "Ishida seemed like a logical person who wouldn't do anything rash. Whatever his decision is, it will be well considered."

"Waahhh… You're not helping at all, you know that, Wuffers?"

Wufeis face turned red. Even after all these years, you could rile him up with that little word… Duo grinned a little.

"Don't call me that", the Chinese man hissed, his expression murderous. Duo then decided to take off to save his own skin, snapping the sandwich off the plate while doing that. He didn't see Heero shaking his head slightly unnerved, Quatre smiling relieved, Trowa nodding contently or Wufei looking angry but smug.

On his way out he met Dan Jones and Hannes Lockheimer. Two agents from department D. He nodded friendly and Hannes greeted him in his typical quiet and shy manner. Duo didn't believe that he had ever heard the kid speak out loud, or even with a normal voice. He was just way too shy, but it was somewhat cute. Dan ignored him, like ever. He was an arrogant brat who believed to be somewhat special because one of these silly – what were they called again? – digi crests had chosen him.

Duo shook with his head. To say the discovery of the digital world was a surprise would be a great understatement. It all started with the sudden appearance of these monsters in Tokyo and then all over the world. But these monsters disappeared as fast as they appeared and nobody knew why. And then these seven teens got these digicrests. And the digimon belonging to them, their partners. And then some digimon appeared again and again and again. There always come only few with time in between, but they all seem to have evil intentions. And the DigiDestined – they are called this – are destroying them. The public loves the seven teens and is idolizing them.

Duo didn't like it one bit. But it wasn't his problem. The department D may work in close relation with the preventors, but Lady Une is careful to never give one of the Gundam Pilots a job relating to department D because she knew it wouldn't end well. The war hardened Gundam Pilots could never work together with some wanna-be monster fighters, who never did anything themselves beside ordering their monster partners around. Duo snorted.

* * *

As Duo arrived home, he saw a person sitting on the stairs which led to his apartment.

"Matt!" he breathed and stood still. The blonde lifted his head, his clear blue eyes piercing through Duos. He gave no significant reaction and Duo wasn't sure how to approach him. Damn, why must this be so difficult, Duo cursed in his head. He decided to deal with it as he usually did. He grinned.

"I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you wanted to call me? Not that I'm not happy about your visit, but still…" It had to be a god sign, that Yamato came here personally, right? Duo tried to persuade himself.

Slowly Yamato stood, his hands in his pockets.

"At first I wanted to call you but I decided that what I have to tell you is better be told from face to face."

Duos heart sank. Only Yamato would be so nice to reject him personally. Yamato tilted his head slightly, a frown on his face.

"What are you thinking right now, Duo?"

Duo shook his head and forced the smile back on his face.

"Doesn't matter. Go on. You wanted to tell me something?"

Yamato hesitated, then he nodded. "Yeah… After I left you I did some research on the Gundam Pilots, to find out more about them. It is not as if I found much, mostly rumors or articles about attacks here and there."

And you found out just how many persons died at our hands, Duo added silently in his hand. His hands shook slightly and he gripped his bag tighter to stop it.

"You sure had an interesting life, Duo."

The long haired man's head snapped up. But Matt continued, shrugging slightly.

"And I really don't see how somebody like you found anything interesting in me. You are a hero of war, I am a mere civilian. But if you have no problem with that, I see no reason to change anything."

"What..?" Duo felt a grin slowly splittting his face. "Really?" Matt nodded. Footsteps sounded downstairs. Right, they still stood before Duos door.

"Ah… do you want to come in? It might be more comfortable. " The brown haired let both of them in, hapiness flooding his system and making him giddy. Yamato sat down on the couch while Duo got two glasses f water from the kitchen. Then he thought about Matts words. One thing still bothered him.

"You said you researched about us? Right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then… then you know that I killed. That I was a terrorist and killed lots of people. I am a murderer. Doesn't that bother you?" Duo put the glasses with the water on the table. His hands shook slightly. Again.

"Do you want to scare me away?" Yamato asked in his I-don't-care-about-anything-in-the-world-tone.

"No! It's just… you know… normally people are a little bit more freaked out when they find out what I did."

Yamato brushed his hand through his light hair and sighted. They all seemed to do that a lot lately, Duo noted.

"How should I answer this, Duo? I can't say that I'm happy about you killing people but that lies in the past. It does, right?" Suddenly Matt looked suspicious. "You don't kill anymore, do you?"

"No! Not when I can prevent it. But I'm working for the Preventors, you know that! And I work on the heavy cases. Sometimes in order to safe innocents I have to…" Duo closed his eyes. It was not wise to admit to that right now. But he also didn't want to lie. He never lied.

…

"I understand. It is your job. I think… I think I can live with that. And the war… it was war. And if you fight in the war for what you believe in, then I think, killing can't be prevented. It's sad, really. But I think I understand. AH!"

Duo had jumped Matt and was now hugging him as if his life depended on it. And it did, somewhat.

"I'm so glad. I'm so glad you're not going to leave me! I was really worried!"

Yamato just hugged Duo back.

* * *

Tired and exhausted he stumbled into their flat. His breath was slightly ragged, his clothes torn and dirty. He shrugged his jacket off carelessly and it fell with a thud on the floor, his bag quickly following. Then he entered the living room.

"Duo!"

"Hey…" he answered weak and just fell on the couch, not caring that it got dirty from his clothes. Matt stood in the door to the kitchen and looked at him worried.

"Rough day?" he asked and Duo just lifted his thumb. Matt shook his head and went back in the kitchen. Shortly after he came back out with a glass of fresh water and gave to Duo, who gulped down the liquid thankfully. Then he gave the glass back and Matt just put it on the table before sitting down beside him. Then the blonde gave him a little kiss on the temple. Duo smiled. His boyfriend always knew what he needed.

"Thanks man, you are my hero."

"You already have one. Isn't that enough?"

"Awww… Then you are the love of my life, my rescuer, my saver, my champion, my…

"Okay okay, I get it." Matt smiled slightly and Duo leaned against him. The blonde was only a little taller than him, they fit together perfectly.

"How was your day?" Duo asked, eyes closed. He felt Yamato shrugging.

"Like always. Petty customers, nervous waiters and a grim boss… No, actually it was okay. It was a little bit hectic as we had many customers and one of the waiters dropped a plate with my carefully made dessert. But besides that…"

"Oh… the poor guy is now deathly afraid of you, isn't he? I'm sure you tried to kill him with your eyes." Duo laughed a little. Matt chuckled. "I may not have been very understanding with him, even after he apologized" he admitted.

Yamato worked in an Isakaya (Japanese kind of restaurant), a very expensive one. He was a cook there, a very good one, too. And Duo just loved his cooking skills!

"Hey, have you any problem with watching the news or do you want a little bit rest?"

"No", Duo said, "it's okay. I'm pretty comfortable here, just turn on TV. Perhaps something interesting happened in the world, while we did our awfully boring jobs."

"Somehow I have the feeling that your day hasn't been that boring at all", Yamato sighed, glancing at the tired form of his boyfriend and got the remote, switching on the TV. He soon found the news channel. They had started already. Bored the two young man listened to the newscaster speaking about a big bank robbery in Moscow, a blackout on one of the colonies of L1, the new boyfriend of a popular actress and the breakup with her old boyfriend, the busting of a dealer ring in Tokyo by the Preventors, the political disaster the foreign minister of Spain got himself in, …

Matt turned down the volume and looked at his boyfriend.

"Now I know why you look so beaten up", he said. Duo just pulled a face.

"Awww… man, I wouldn't have thought, that they would be so fast with giving out the information!" He glanced at Yamato as innocent as possible.

"I'm not hurt, really."

Yamato frowned. He was used to Duo coming home beaten up. Sometimes he got in a fight with some bad guys, sometimes it was just from running after an escaping convict, sometimes it was from training with Heero and the others. But really rarely Yamato got to know, what exactly his lover was doing at work. Mostly it was too confidential for him to know. And this was the first time he knew what kind of dangerous work Duo did and how he came home like nothing had happened. How often had he done something alike without Yamato noticing?

"No serious injuries?" The blonde asked worried and looked his boyfriend over, this time much more carefully. Duo groaned and slung an arm around Matts waist, pulling him closer.

"No, I haven't been injured. Heero would have sent me to the hospital otherwise and made sure, that I am treated. No worries, really."

Matt laid his forehead on Duos shoulder and inhaled deeply. "Okay", he answered, "I just don't want to loose you."

Duo could swear he heard a whispered 'too' at the end of that sentence but didn't comment on it and simply drew Matt in a hot kiss, trying to ease all his worries. It seemed to work.

"Today at 2 pm four digimon appeared in the center of Chiba by Tokyo." The newscaster proceeded and both turned their attention back to the TV. "The two rookie level and two champion level digimon seemed to appear out of nowhere and started destroying the houses. Thankfully the DigiDestined Daniel Jones; Nadja Kretschow, Yuki Hashimoto and Hannes Lockheimer were able to take them out within half an hour after their arrival."

In the background you could see them fighting against the four digimon, they won with ease, but Duo thought he remembered, that said level the digimon had weren't that high. Dan was grinning in the camera after that and speaking with some reporters, clearly enjoying the attention they got.

"I can't believe how much of an hype they are making about these teens. I mean, really, all they do his letting their partners fight and standing at the sideline, isn't it?" Duo said out loud.

Yamato besides him remained quiet. Like always when the topic got to these DigiDestined or Digimon in general. Duo sighed and rolled with his eyes. Sometimes he wished his boyfriend would tell him, what exactly his problem with Digimons was.

* * *

_Until next time,_

_ achat_


	3. Chapter 3

_And here I am again! Just to warn you, I am not very fast with my updates as I have to do a lot for my studies. But I will try my best._

_Anyway, thank you for your reviews! I'm happy that you enjoy my story! And hats up with Matt? You will just have to wait and see..._

* * *

**3****rd**** Chapter**

"Rise and shine! A new day has come! Wake up, oh early birds and catch your worms!"

"Uh…" More Matt didn't have to say to his boyfriend chirpy morning attitude.

"Ohhh, come on! Up with you! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the day will be absolutely beautiful. Don't sleep through it!"

Prodding. He felt somebody prodding him. Matt groaned and gripped his pillow tighter, unwilling to let it go. He was too tired to stand up right now. Yesterday they had looked some films until 3 am. He had barely slept 6 hours. He needed his beauty sleep. Why couldn't Duo just understand that? Now someone was opening the curtains and letting the bright morning sun inside. He groaned again. Why again had he thought it would be a good idea to move together with his boyfriend? Surely it has not been because of the nice mornings they could spend together.

Meanwhile Duo was humming the tune of one of the new chart hits rather loudly and gruesome wrong. Music was really not Duos fortitude.

"Okay okay!", he complained, "I will get up. But please stop bothering me!"

"Okay!" And Duo was out of the room. Why should he stay, he got what he came for?

Eating breakfast together was much more relaxing. Matt had made pancakes, one of Duos favorite meals, and the brown haired man munched them happily with lots of sugar, syrup and blueberries. Matt himself preferred them not so sweet. He just wanted to ask his friend what he had planned for today – Duo always planned something – as the phone started ringing. It was noisy and disturbed their meal. Matt was annoyed.

Duo hopped up and went with, "I got that". Suddenly Matt had a very bad feeling about it. Who the hell called them at this time? Duos friends? Unlikely. They would call at Duos private mobile phone. Matts friends? Not possibly simply because Matt didn't have any friends. He didn't want friends. Not after what had happened. Duo was an exception. He wasn't really a friend, he was a _boyfriend_. His boyfriend. So, again, who would call them Sunday morning?

Suddenly Duo appeared in the door, phone still in hand but obviously already finished with the call. He looked frustrated.

"Sorry" he sighted deeply, "Lady Une. I had my mobile phone from work switched off so they had to call me here. There are some problems with the guys we caught yesterday. You remember? The drug dealers und stuff?"

Matt nodded.

"So you have to get to work today?" Matt didn't like it. That meant he was alone for the day. No work, no Duo. Great.

"Good luck." It wasn't meant to sound so icy, but Matt really hated being left alone on a Sunday.

"Awww…. Don't be like that! I'm sorry, really! But when the boss calls I have to come. Perhaps I will get another day off."

Duo went to Matt and hugged him, kissing him deeply. Matt closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. It was over soon. Not even five minutes later Matt sat alone in the quiet apartment. He pushed some strands of hair out of his face, got up and started washing the dishes. They had a dishwasher but he had time to spend. He laughed bitterly. Seven month ago he would have no problem with being alone. He had lived alone for a long time, avoiding others like they were a disease. Or like he was one. He wasn't sure.

But then Duo had entered his life and helped him to find joy in living again. Matt was sure Duo had no idea just how close to the brink he had been. Duo had rescued him in the last moment possible and since then, Matt had been either at work or been together with Duo. He was rarely alone and thankful for that. Because when he was alone, Matt tended to remember. He remembered things that were better left forgotten, started pondering about actions and choices in the past that weren't changeable. And all it did was bringing despair and sorrow over him and he felt close to the abyss again.

The blonde placed the last plate in the cupboard. God, he sounded pathetic, even to himself. He should occupy his mind with something different. Something fun.

Five years ago he would have taken his guitar and played some songs, improved his skills, singing a little bit. Just for fun. But even that he couldn't do without remembering.

He shook his head and grabbed the book he read while driving to work. There were still about a hundred pages to read, that would take maybe two hours. It sounded good.

* * *

Matt had nearly finished his book when the phone rang again. He groaned. What was up with this thing today? In some weeks it didn't even say one peep and now somebody already called for the second time that day!

"Yes?" Why answering with his name? Whoever was calling should better know his name, otherwise he would just hang up.

"Hu? You know you sound really annoyed? No wonder you don't work in a call center, the customers would fleeing in dozens."

"Duo?"

"Yeah, the one and only! Missed me, baby?"

"Mh." He didn't like to be called 'baby', but already had to notice that Duo never stopped using a nickname once given. His was at least better than the one he gave Wufei Chang. "What do you want? Don't you have to work?"

"Brrr… the temperature just dropped about 10 degrees. You know why?"

"…"

"Okay okay, " Duo huffed, "I forgot something at home but can't leave here. The problems are rather big. So, if you have time, would you be able to…. You know?"

"I should play delivery boy for you?"

"Ähhh…. Yes?"

Matt sighed.

"Okay. What and where?"

"Great! It's easy to find. I dumped the bag yesterday in the corridor. Just bring the whole bag, there is everything inside. You know how to find me?"

"Yeah. I've been there a few times, if you remember? To pick you up from work? I will manage."

"Great, just call me when you get here or… what do you say, Heero… yes….yes… oh…. Okay! Okay, Matt, you still there?"

"Mh."

"Great, just come to us, 24th floor, room number 24.01. It's a conference room just to your right when you step out of the elevator. You can't miss it. Understood?"

"Yes. I will be there in about half an hour."

"Great! See you, babe!"

And he hung up. Matt stared at the phone for a few seconds, before shrugging. That was so typical for Duo. The blonde got his jacket and picked up Duos abandoned bag from the floor. It was a black rucksack with lots of pockets and it looked very tattered. Perhaps Matt should get him a new one for his birthday? Duo certainly would profit from something like this.

With this thought, Matt left his flat, glad to finally have something useful to do. And he would see the place Duo was working when not away on a mission. Matt had always wondered what the headquarter of the Preventors looked like inside. After all, when picking Duo up, he never went inside and just waited before the building.

* * *

Finding the headquarter was no problem. He had been here before. Getting in was also no hard task. The elevator was found quickly, too. He got a few curious stares, but nobody tried to stop him. Was the security really that lax?

It was generally busy, persons hasting from one door to another, the elevators never empty. Just as the doors from the elevator closed, a foot was stuck between them. They opened again. Yamato wasn't exactly thrilled to have company in the elevator, but he didn't mind that much. That was, until he saw the person coming inside.

A girl with long blonde hair was greeting him shortly and pushing the number 21. As she saw that he wanted to go to floor 24, her gaze flickered back to him. She was curious who wanted to go that high, because up there only the best of the Preventors were stationed. Matt tried to ignore her. Her and the little thing sitting on her shoulder looking at him with big eyes.

The ride to floor 21 seemed very long, Yamato well aware of the stares of the girl and her digimon partner.

As they finally left the elevator, he exhaled loudly, only now realizing, that he had forgotten to breathe somewhere during the ride. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, so he could concentrate on his task at hand. Which room did Duo tell him? 24.01? He thought so.

The room wasn't hard to find. Duo had been right.

"Ishida." Wufei was standing outside the room, mobile phone in one hand. He looked frustrated.

Matt nodded, but didn't say anything. Wufei and he had some issues. It all started with the Chinese man, who thought Matt as a too weak person to be the right partner for Duo – a true gundam pilot. He had been mean and biting and told Matt how weak he was one time too often. The blonde hadn't taken too well to the degradation. To be honest he had a low self esteem. A fact he mostly managed to hide very well. In this case he had tried to hide, how hurt he felt, too. And he learned just how observing Duo was. The long haired man had shouted at Wufei and told him, if he couldn't get his attitude straight, he could live without Duo watching his back on missions.

Wufei tried to remain civil since that incident. But it was hard for him and he would never accept Matt as Duos partner.

With one last glance at the Chinese man, Yamato knocked at the door and went inside. His gaze travelled through the room, taking in the spent agents and the partly angry, partly frustrated faces. It seemed, that they had some problems concerning their current case.

"Matt, there you are! Did you bring my things? Great, then we can get started!" Duo, already in front of him, took the backpack and threw it towards Heero Yui, who catched it with practiced ease. Then the brown haired young man slung an arm around Yamatos waist and pressed him against himself. As he went to kiss the blond Japanese, Yamato turned his head slightly.

"Not here", he mumbled. Duo pouted, but shrugged.

"Okay." Then he let Yamato go.

"I really don't know how much time we will need. So I'm not sure, if I will be home tonight. Just don't wait for me, okay?"

"Yeah", answered Matt, not happy, but neither surprised. "I will just make some pizza for me to occupy myself and eat it all alone watching a nice film. That sounds like a good idea, don't you think?"

Duos face fell as he heard Matts words and the blonde had a hard time keeping his pokerface faced with the absolute adorable puppy look, which now adorned Duos face.

"Awww! No, don't make pizza, when I'm not there to eat it! That's just not fair! You can't do that to me!", he nearly wailed.

"Maxwell, get your things together and stop fooling around! We have work to do!"

Slightly irritated by Wufeis harsh voice, Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I would never make pizza when you aren't around. Because when I do it, I do it for you. I'm not such a big fan of this American junk food. See you, Duo!"

And with that he bid goodbye to his boyfriend and left the room.

Choosing the stairs for his way down Yamato was again lost in his thoughts and not really paying attention to his surroundings. The train just left so Matt stood in the row to wait to enter the next train, absently fiddling with some straps of his jacket.

So he was completely unprepared as a hand was placed almost carefully on his shoulder, accompanied with a slightly unsure "Yama?"

Shocked and almost panickly Yamato whirled around, going deathly pale. Taking in the sight before him he stepped back a little, breathing in deeply.

"Izzy."

* * *

_So, I hope you enjoyed it and until next time,_

_your achat_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Digimon, nor the characters. Only the story comes from my own mind.  
_

* * *

_It seems the story found some new readers and I'm very happy about that. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**4****th**** Chapter**

Sitting on the hard wooden chair, looking outside the window, where people of all kind could be seen walking along the street, Yamato questioned himself, how he got in these situations. Across from him he knew, Izzy was observing him quietly. But he couldn't bring himself to look up. Sitting in the small coffee-shop he preferred, to stare out of the dirty window.

"It's good to see you", Izzy finally said and took sip from his coffee. "How are you?"

Silently Yamato pondered the question. How was he?

"Okay." He answered and although he knew that it was his turn now to ask a question or at least say a little bit more, he decided to stay silent. He has never been a big conversationalist. Nowadays he left that part of life to Duo.

Izzy tilted his head lightly. "That's good."

Then, after a pause: "I'm not sure if you are interested in it, but the others are okay as well. I just recently spoke with Mimi, she's a relatively famous actor now. Perhaps you have heard of her?"

Yamato nodded. He had been a little bit surprised to find the name of his old friend on the list of actors of a film Duo had wanted to see in the theatre. But Mimi played her role well and Yamato was sure, she would become really famous. Worldwide.

"I'm not sure if you know what you did to us with suddenly vanishing, leaving no trace behind. I tried to find you several times, as did the others I believe, but without any result. Although I think, nobody was surprised about your decision to go. Not after what had happened."

Izzy sighted. "We were worried." He suddenly looked much older than he really was.

"We all feared that you would choose to go the same way as Kari."

Kari.

His heart ached for the little girl he had liked so much. The little fragile girl, who could overcome obstacles no matter how big. The little girl who could manage everything. Everything besides the death of people dear to her.

She had killed herself not even two weeks after it all had been over. It had been the last straw for Yamato.

His fingers cramped around the cup and he concentrated on breathing even. His heart was thumping hard and fast in his chest, like it wanted to spring out and run away. He gulped.

"No. I… I wouldn't do that." he said finally. He had thought about suicide. To deny it would be a lie. But it was in moments of utter loneliness, when he felt like the biggest failure on earth. Those moments lay in the past. Now he had Duo to love and be loved, he had some colleagues in the kitchen to talk and sometimes joke with, he had the women from the grocery store, who would smile at him every time he came, he had found a life, finally. And that was all he needed.

Izzy shrugged and took a sip from his cup. His dark red hair was a little bit longer now and some strands hang in his eyes.

"We all hoped to hear from you in the news. To hear from an uprising blonde genius musician, who would charm the world with his voice. But it seems like you didn't go into that kind of business. Why not? You are exceptionally good as a musician. Even I could see that and I am not very knowledgeable when it comes to tunes."

Yamato stroked with his hand through his hair.

"After everything I quit music, so to speak. I haven't touched a chord of my guitar since. I just can't, not anymore. I'm working as a chef in a kitchen of a restaurant."

Izzy nodded, as if he understood. Yamato doubted that Izzy could comprehend what he was telling him, but it didn't matter. It was okay that he couldn't understand. Yamato felt already a little better just talking about it to somebody. Finally, after so many years. It was … strange.

"What are you doing right now? Studying?", Yamato asked in the end. The longer he was with Izzy the easier it was talking to him.

The redhead smiled and nodded, seemingly happy that Yamato joined the conversation on his own. "Yes, I'm studying computer science. It's my last tern and right now I am looking for a job. That's why I am in town. I just had an interview with the chef of the IT-Department of the Preventors."

Yamato looked up sharply.

"Preventors?"

Izzy nodded.

"Yeah. I decided to apply there. It is a good place if you want to help people as a computer scientist and I…"

"… you can watch the new DigiDestined a little closer."

"Yes."

Yamato remained silent. Then… "I met them. At least three of them, personally."

Izzy looked surprised. "Really? How? Are you working in the canteen of the Preventors?" he joked, but Yamato just shook his head.

"No. But my boyfriend works for the Preventors, too."

That got Izzys interest. "Your boyfriend?" He was clearly surprised to hear that. "That… That's great… Perhaps I will meet him if I get the job. How long are you together? I…"

It was a ringing of a telephone that disturbed Izzy and Yamato could only be thankful for it. He wasn't ready to tell him all these things just yet. It was too fast for him. He needed time. After a short talk Yamato didn't bother to listen to, Izzy shut the phone and looked a little bit sad.

"Sorry, but I have a meeting with a facility manager, because I am also looking for a new flat. He just called me to tell me, that he needs to postpone the meeting and I have to go now to be there on time. But… here is my number. I will leave the decision for a second meeting to you, but I would be glad to see you again. Yamato? Please don't let us be strangers? I really missed you. Still miss you. And I won't tell the others just yet, that I met you."

Yamatos throat seemed to tighten and so he just nodded, unable to speak. He grabbed the sheet of paper tightly and stuffed it in his pocket.

"See you", he finally managed to say and Izzy left the coffee shop with a big smile.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Duo finally managed to find his way back home. The problem was solved and he was dead tired. But he had tomorrow – or today? – off. It was better than nothing. Sneaking silently through the flat he shrugged of his shoes and jacked and decided to drink a glass of water before slipping in the bed besides his boyfriend.

As he left the kitchen, flat still in the darkness as he didn't switch on the light to prevent Yamato from waking, he felt a slight breeze on his bare arms. He shuddered because of the cool air. Looking around he noticed that the door to the small balcony was still open. Had Yamato forgotten to close it? That was unlike him.

Stepping to the door with every intention to close it he froze as he saw his boyfriend, sitting on a plastic chair huddled in a thick blanket. He was wide awake and gazing in the darkness.

Duo opened the door further.

"Matt?" he whispered. The blonde didn't even twitch.

Duo stepped out on the balcony, his gaze never leaving his boyfriend. He wasn't tired anymore, only worried. Had something happened while he was at work? Matt may be sometimes ignorant, but never so unresponsive.

"Matt, love! Hey, is everything okay?" he asked again, laying a hand on Matts shoulder.

The blond shuddered. Then he shook his head and looked up in Duo eyes.

"Duo? What are you doing here…? How late is it?" The blonde man looked confused inside to catch a look at the clock. But it was too dark to see anything. Duo shook his head and went to his knees in front of his boyfriend, tugging slightly at the blanket.

"It's already early in the morning. Soon the sun will rise. Have you been here the whole night? Do you want to catch a cold so badly so you don't have to go to work?" He said it teasingly and with a smile on his face, but the Gundam Pilot knew that his eyes betrayed his worry. It was so unlike Matt to stay out this long, completely forgetting the time and just staring into space. Normally the blonde would do anything to have something to occupy himself with. Matt never liked to have time to think. Duo didn't like this kind of evasive behavior but had yet been unable to get to the bottom of it. And now this?

"Morning already? O shit." Yamato shook his head and tried to stand up, but was a little bit unsteady and stiff. Duo helped him the first few seconds and followed him in the bedroom. There he watched Yamato changing in night clothes as if nothing had happened. Then the blonde crawled under the blankets and wrapped himself tightly. He blinked up at Duo.

"You don't wanna come?" he slurred and yawned. Duo shook his head.

"Sure, just let me call your workplace and tell them that you're ill."

* * *

The next morning Duo woke up to the smell of pancakes. He shot out of the bedroom like a bolt, eager to see, if he was right about his breakfast. It was rare for Matt to make pancakes in the morning, as Japanese mostly ate rice and vegetables – something Duo would never get used to, it was so healthy! Only on special occasions Matt was so nice to cook pancakes and the brown haired man was happy every time, because they tasted delicious.

"Morning love!" he came in the kitchen, seeing his lover standing at the stove flipping a pancake. He didn't turn around but Duo didn't expect him to. He just embraced him from behind, careful not to disturb his work. "How come…?"

Matt smiled slightly. "You had a hard day yesterday and so I thought you had earned it. You want syrup or blueberries?"

"Both!" Duo cried out loud and flopped down onto a chair.

They ate breakfast in silence, Duo enjoying one of his favorite dishes and Matt just observing him. Then, after Duo placed the plates in the dishwasher, he sat down again, opposite his boyfriend and leaned back. A contemplating look on his face he watched Matt, who flipped through the newspaper. After a few minutes of silence the blonde looked up.

"Duo? Everything okay?" he asked, not used to his lover being so quiet. Duo chuckled slightly.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you this question. What happened yesterday? Or this morning?"

"This morning…?" Matt frowned, before he seemed to remember, what Duo was talking about. "Oh that. I'm sorry if I worried you. But it was nothing really, don't think about it anymore."

"Don't think about it anymore?" Duo asked incredulously and shook his head. "Sorry, but you were withdrawn, sitting outside a whole night without realizing it! I am worried! I mean, it's not as if such behavior is normal!"

Matt sighed and folded the newspaper neatly, before looking up at Duo again, who seemed agitated.

"I met an old friend yesterday."

Duo shut up instantly. He blinked owlishly. Then… "What?"

"An old friend of mine. We met rather accidently at the train station and he … we talked a bit. Nothing more. Nothing serious. Really."

"An old friend", Duo repeated like a parrot. It sounded disbelieving but Duo really couldn't help it. His mind had problems grasping what Matt just told him. Yamato Ishida never talked about his past besides general facts, never mentioned things he used to do nor people he knew. Not even hated teachers or something like that. And now he had met a friend? And they talked?

Okay, why not?

But why would it leave Yamato in such a condition?

"Will you meet him again?" Duo asked finally. Something flickered in Yamatos eyes but it was too fast for Duo to catch its meaning. The blonde shrugged and looked aside.

"He gave me his number. I told him I would call but I'm not sure anymore. Perhaps."

"Do it, it will be a nice change. I can accompany you, if you want", Duo said, smiling and standing up, drawing Matt in an embrace.

"You already checked out my friends, now it's time for me to check out yours!"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Until next time,_

_ achat_


End file.
